Removal
by Forgelove
Summary: Harry talks to the twins after the incident with George's ear. (oneshot)


**I can't seem to get enough of these twins! I got the idea for this and had to write it down. Please review and let me know what you think I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything!**

Harry lost track of how long he stood at the top of the stairs before making himself go downstairs he knew he had to this. He didn't think it would make him feel any better but he still knew he had to do it. He knew he had to talk to George.

He waited until everyone in the burrow had gone to bed. Mrs Weasley had taken the longest as she fussed over George changing the dressing several times as they soaked through with blood and running him a bath. She had only gone to bed after George promised her he would be fine and to get her if he needed her. He also reminded her that he had Fred who had been right by his side from the second he came back drenched in blood.

Harry went downstairs slowly nerves fluttering in his stomach he was as scared to see Fred as he was to see George he knew how protective Fred was of George especially and had seen the slightly darker side to him when he felt it was deserved. His mind drifted back to the Ton-Tongue-Toffee he had tricked Dudley into eating.

The twins didn't even notice as Harry walked quietly into the room. Fred was sat on the floor next to George's head. "Try and sleep Georgie, it will help," Fred whispered to him his face almost as white as his twin's.

"Not going to sleep and leave you sitting on the floor all night," George mumbled. Fred flinched slightly at the pain he could hear in his voice.

"Don't be a prat Georgie and go to sleep you know there is no way i'm going to leave you," Fred said firmly.

George made to laugh but gasped in pain instead as agony blasted through the hole where his ear should be, hole...his ear was gone his hand shakily waved round the area.

The moment George gasped with pain Fred took his hand and held tight. "It's alright George it's alright squeeze my hand talk to me," he urged forcing himself to sound stronger than he felt.

George gripped Fred's hand "It hurts Fred," he gasped out.

"I know," he whispered squeezing his hand back and forcing the tears back.

As the pain slowly died down again George spoke again. "Freddie?" he whispered carefully.

"Yeah Georgie?" Fred whispered back.

"What are we going to do? It's not the same..." he said urgently.

"What are you talking about Georgie?" Fred asked gently moving a little closer to George.

"We're not identical anymore," George said sadly indicating his bandages.

"You really think that is going to change anything? What did I say earlier about not being a prat? It's going to be okay George," Fred said. He longed to hug him but was scared of hurting him.

"I know," George whispered meeting his twin's eyes.

Harry felt guilty for spying on what seemed to be a private moment between the twins so made himself speak to indicate his presence. "Hey guys it okay if I come in a moment?" he asked.

Both Fred and George turned when he spoke. George let out a muffled moan causing Fred to turn back to his twin in concern. "I'm okay just dizzy," he mumbled.

"Then keep still," Fred said firmly.

Harry hovered at the door a moment not sure what to do. He felt uneasy seeing the more sombre side to them. The twins were always the ones to bring a smile and a laugh to even the most grave of situations. Seeing them so serious made it all the more clear the horror and devastation of what they were about to face. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't let others get hurt or die because of him.

"Sorry Harry you're going to have to speak up don't think my ears are quite what they used to be!" George quipped quietly at Harry's silence causing Fred to chuckle slightly inspite of himself.

"No...I just I mean I can come back later..." he said feeling even more uncertain. He hated this he had never felt this way round the twins before but look at what he had done to George. He looked nervously at Fred who still hadn't spoken to him.

"What is it Harry?" Fred asked not taking his eyes off George as he spoke.

"I...eh wanted to talk to George...well both of you really," Harry stammered.

"We know," the twins chorused in unison clearly waiting for him to go on.

Harry entered the room sitting on one of the chairs so he was in George's line of sight as he noticed he was turning a little green as he tried to tilt his head to focus on him making Fred's shoulders relax very slightly.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened to you. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me," he said urgently.

"Wasn't your fault Harry," George said quietly.

"Yeah we knew what we were agreeing to and what we are fighting for," George said quietly. Harry risked a look at Fred who was nodding silently in agreement but he didn't miss the look of unexplained guilt that rested in his eyes.

Clearly George didn't miss it either as he met his eye and unspoken words seemed to pass between them as George gave Fred's hand a reassuring squeezing causing a very slight smile to form on Fred's face. "I know Georgie," he said quietly making Harry wonder not for the first time if they really could read each other's minds.

"Yeah but...there's more..." he said uncertainly .

"Use your words Harry," George said clearly tiring of Harry's constant stammering.

"The spell you know the one that...that..." he gestured towards his own ear,

"What about it?" Fred asked with a slight edge to his voice. George placed a calming hand on his shoulder then urged Harry to go on.

"I...I used it before," he said shame faced not daring to looking at the twins especially not at Fred.

What are you talking about?" Fred asked evenly.

Harry nervously told them the story about the Half Blood Prince and the spell he'd used against Malfoy. "I swear I had no idea what it did," he said urgently.

"So Snape invented the spell," Fred said darkly.

"Must be punishment for all the potions we spilt in his dungeon."

"Or all the dung pellets we set off,"

"Or jokes we made about his hair,"

Though Fred joked with George Harry could tell he was still furious about what had happened to George and was deeply worried about him.

"I'm really sorry George," Harry said again.

"Stop saying sorry like I said we knew what we were getting involved in, honestly it's me that's supposed to have problems with my ears," George said.

"Really even although I used the spell before?" Harry asked hesitantly. He was wary of reminding Fred of this fact.

"What used a spell that you'd never heard of before that could cause loads of trouble?" Fred asked.

"Well yeah," Harry said.

"Yeah cos we'd never do something like that..." George said.

"Never," the twins said together.

Harry laughed slightly then said he would leave them to get some sleep he could see George's eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Sleep Georgie," Fred whispered.

"You too then Freddie," George whispered.

"Night Harry," the twins said together though George's voices was thick with sleep as Harry slipped from the room. The conversation with the twins made him all the more determined to defeat Voldemort and restore happiness and ease to the world something he noticed that the twins seemed to represent.


End file.
